


Never Will You Want, For I Will Provide (And I Will Be Yours)

by IRL_Nagito



Series: Fossil Fighters: Husbands [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, ぼくらはカセキホリダー | Fossil Fighters (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bonding, Cock Warming, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Horny, Implied Sexual Content, Izuru tops and goes a little bit feral, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Nakadashi, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rituals, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, VERY OBSCURE AU.., Vivosaurs - Freeform, bullying your bondmate on your bondnight? Not cool Hajime, forgot about cockwarming, im a bit stupid and it’s seven am and I barely slept, little bit of tsuntsun Hajime at the end, sappy nicknames, tags for chapter two:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRL_Nagito/pseuds/IRL_Nagito
Summary: Hajime and Izuru are to be bonded at sunset, and it’s all just fluff for a stupid obscure AU but I love it very much...
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru
Series: Fossil Fighters: Husbands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076753
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	1. The Bonding

The sun sank too slow for Izuru’s liking. 

The new tattoo on his right shoulder was thankfully prepared for the sunset, healed and yet still vibrant black, an extra layer of salve sitting lightly to make certain. 

He was settled on the deck of his and his soon-to-be bondmate’s house, stringing feathers and polished black beads onto an unfinished anklet’s silver string. He knew it would match the woven ceremonial carcanet that Hajime had made for him elsewhere, and he knew that the necklace he made for Hajime would match his.

They’d talked about it enough in the past to know what they were going to do, fantasies murmured during nights on the roof, laying on a blanket under the stars. 

As per their wishful thinking, Hajime’s was made of white beads on golden string with three fangs as its main decoration, long and dulled by Izuru’s careful filing, but no less imposing. Izuru knew his was to be the same, but with different string and beads, an inverse to compliment each other.

Futabi’s blue muzzle suddenly nudged at his hands, pushing aside his work-in-progress and rumbling for attention. Izuru chuckled, freeing a hand to scratch gently at his plesiosaur’s scales. “Needy,” he murmured at the vivosaur while they stretched their neck over the deck’s railing.

“You miss him too, don’t you?” Izuru murmured as Futabi pressed their face into his hand, which was comically small compared to the vivosaur, even as it covered a fair amount of their snout. With another hum, Futabi drew back and retreated into the inlet, likely going to pester Kaishin out in the deeper waters. 

Izuru huffed out a small laugh as he returned to his work. He was finished soon enough, lifting his leg to wrap it around and tightening it enough that it was secure, but not too much so. He set his foot back to the floor and shook his heel, smiling lightly at the satisfying click of the beads against each other. Perfect.

He then took to wrapping thick decorative string around his hands, climbing up his wrists like silvery vines and ending just before halfway. 

With that, he was fully dressed and ready for the bonding ceremony at sunset, standing from his chair and turning to enter the house. 

He took a rag and partially wet it in the basin of fresh water they kept, wiping the salve carefully from his shoulder and then drying it. He checked the mirror too, red eyes scrutinising himself. 

He looked decent enough, though it seemed incomplete. That would soon be corrected, however, when he and Hajime exchanged their necklaces. 

..Ah, Hajime…

Izuru was more excited to see him after three days than he had expected. It wasn’t long to be separated, but he still missed his presence. 

Hajime was by no means quiet, even when he wasn’t in Izuru’s immediate line of sight. Running around the beach with his Guan and his U-Raptor, delving into the jungle to explore or crashing into the waves with his nose pinched to avoid saltwater invading his nostrils. 

He was often active like that, though in short bursts. Most of the time, he was a fair amount calmer, if a bit blunt, sarcastic, and quick to be worked up, settling more for lounging around in his little rooftop nest or sitting himself in the hammock to watch Izuru as he cleaned gems for the local jeweller.

What they had was a gentle domesticity, with bright laughter and soft affection and teasing banter, playful and familiar enough to wrestle on the floor when Izuru threatened to eat the last piece of fish that Hajime had his eye on.

Izuru couldn’t help but be amazed that he had ever found something like this for himself. 

With scarcely a memory of his parents, he had been raised the village’s child, and he found it very fortunate, looking back, that it was Hajime he had found himself attaching to, for that connection was one that only held fast and grew beautifully.

And, again, at sunset, they were to be bonded in such a meaningful way, declared before the world that they would never part, written onto their very skin the connection they felt to each other.

On Izuru’s right shoulder, a crescent moon within a ring of black, and he knew that Hajime’s would be the sun on his left, and he couldn’t wait to see it for himself.

With a glance to the darkening sky out the wood-barred window, Izuru slipped Hajime’s necklace over his head and stepped out the front door. 

With a last look back, Izuru started on his way towards the village. On the way there, he was met by Akira Kurai, an old friend who he knew would be conducting the ceremony.

“I was just on my way to get you,” He admitted with a laugh, “You look ready. Hajime’s necklace looks pretty, too.”

“Only the best for Hajime,” Izuru said solemnly as Akira fell into step beside him. His friend laughed, but Izuru was being entirely serious.

As they neared the village, Izuru could hear the murmur of people and smell fire and food. Once they were on the edge of the village’s event center, a large clearing with a fire pit in the center, Akira clapped Izuru amicably on the left shoulder and steered him through the crowd and towards the platform that had been set up the first day.

The sun was low enough in the sky that the lanterns and bonfire provided most of the light in the area, stars beginning to show in the clear sky. It had been a beautiful day and it was to be a beautiful night, and that boded well for the pair. 

The raised pedestal was framed by two poles, draped between with a decorative banner of colorful fabric, one that has seen much weather and wear but also much care. Flowers decorated the edges of the platform and sconces mounted carefully on the poles illuminated the simple beauty of the set, but that wasn’t what Izuru was looking at.

Hajime was standing close to the front, ducking from his mother’s hands as she attempted to fuss with his hair. His tan skin seemed to glow in the firelight, revealed to the night air by the white fabric that flowed only from his hips to above his knees in the front and lower in the back. It was in mirror to Izuru’s own black garment, but, in his personal opinion, it suited Hajime much better.

He had never been shy about showing skin, often running around with his Vivosaurs with his shirt discarded, freckles kissing his skin like constellations under the island sun. Izuru surprised himself by finding such simple pleasure in seeing Hajime like that, admiring his beauty and strength. 

Even now, he found himself feeling a little breathless, the helpless smile tugging at Hajime’s lips even as he tried to scowl at his mother lifting Izuru’s spirits higher. 

“Hajime,” he dared to call, and his beloved shot full to his feet and his gaze snapped to him. A grin spread across his face then, wide and radiant even in the night, green eyes turned brilliant hazel halos by the firelight.

Izuru wasted no time in getting to his side, reaching to gently tangle their fingers, the sliver of contact relieving three days of tension in an instant. 

“Hey,” Hajime murmured through his smile, squeezing Izuru’s fingers gently in his. The black haired man smiled back, small but genuine, “Beautiful.”

That single word was all it took to dust Hajime’s cheeks with a blush, almost unnoticeable in the slowly growing shade of the encroaching night. “Shut up,” Hajime hissed, bringing his other hand up to pinch Izuru’s hip scoldingly, but he couldn’t hide the quirk of his lips.

No, Izuru wanted to say, but, instead, he settled for leaning down to settle his chin on Hajime’s shoulder, simply content with the closeness it brought. “Are you ready for the bonding?” He asked softly, thumbs stroking gently over the back of Hajime’s hand.

“Yeah,” Hajime murmured, turning his head to the side to press a quick peck to Izuru’s temple, “I’ve  _ been _ ready. I can’t believe you beat me to asking.”

Izuru hummed, smiling almost smugly, “I could tell that you were trying to find the right way to ask, but you were making such a fuss about it. I got impatient. I wanted us to be bonded as soon as possible.”

The brunet huffed at him, and Izuru could feel the heat radiating from his soon-to-be bondmate’s cheeks. With a last caress and a kiss against Hajime’s shoulder, the one that boldly bore the sun that he had expected, Izuru pulled back and grinned.

It was a rare sight, Izuru’s wide, white-toothed smile, the one that made his red eyes shine incomparable to anything but the stars, and Hajime treasured being the one to look upon it most often. 

“Alright, lovebirds,” Akira interrupted them with a laughing smile, having approached to rest careful hands on their bare shoulders, “Ready?”

Izuru nodded, his smile returned to its usual soft upturn of lips, while Hajime smiled wide and bright and spouted a much more blatantly enthusiastic “absolutely!”

With a twisting wave of Akira’s hand over his head, the grey beads of his bracelets clicking over the sudden hush, the first quiet drumbeats began to sound and the three approached the altar.

Akira stepped onto the platform from behind, while Izuru and Hajime took their spots at the sides and ascended the stairs. Which each step, the drums got louder, before they reached the center in front of each other and everything stopped.

The black-haired man couldn’t help but stare, wishing to capture the sight of Hajime standing in front of him at this moment in his memory forever. He took in the bright glow of his eyes turned amber, the gleam of his teeth showing through the fond, lopsided smile on his lips, and, most importantly, the gentleness in Hajime’s expression, almost yearning.

Izuru could only hope he communicated the same to him.

Distantly, he could hear Akira talking, but he was too busy watching Hajime, basking in the moment, so much so that he was surprised when Hajime moved. Tanned, calloused hands came for his own neck and behind it, slipping the catch of the black carcanet, and Izuru knew where they were in the ceremony.

He did the same, reaching up beneath his hair to undo the matching, yet contrasting one that he wore, holding it carefully in his hands, fingers caressing the carefully woven golden thread.

They stepped forward in silence, Hajime reaching over Izuru’s hands and Izuru under Hajime’s, and they settled the hand-made necklaces on their rightful owners.

From there, Izuru rested his hands on Hajime’s hips, and Hajime’s hands slid down to do the same, and they moved closer.

“Hajime, my sun,” Izuru murmured, right hand sliding up to rest on the new tattoo on his partner’s shoulder, “I am forever bound to you. I will love you for more years than there are stars in night’s sky, and with more passion than that with which they burn. Never will you want, for I will provide, and I will be yours.”

Hajime blinked back a few tears that he would vehemently deny later as he slid his left hand up to lay on Izuru’s right shoulder, over the mark that was branded there with ink and care, “Izuru, my moon, I am forever bound to you. I will love you for longer than the skies can stretch, and with more passion than that with which the clouds thunder. Never will you want, for I will provide, and I will be yours.”

Izuru tugged his bonded forward with the hand still on his hip and caught Hajime in a kiss as the onlookers whooped, the true celebration already begun. He felt as if his heart was beating louder than the drums that had picked up again, and when he pulled away from the kiss, both he and Hajime were grinning widely.

“Come on,” Hajime laughed, reaching to grab Izuru’s wrist and tugging him gently in the direction of the well-trodden clearing, “Let’s dance.” Izuru allowed him to be taken from the altar, and soon found himself standing in front of Hajime again, this time closer to the blaze of fire, his bondmate’s eyes lit bright orange by the flickering of the flames’ tongues.

He had learned the traditional dance with painstaking attention to detail, making complete certain that he could perform it without error. Hajime had most certainly done the same, but Izuru knew he wasn’t the most graceful dancer.

Left wrists found each other in the air between them, hands outstretched, and it became their axis. 

It began slow, circling with careful steps, right foot first. One, two, one, two, and then one more forceful, the beads of their anklets clattering joyfully with the loud beat of the drums, and then they spun.

Right wrists met, though Hajime nearly missed the mark, and the same steps were taken, and then it picked up. The drums got faster and so did they, breaking from their contact and moving to orbit.

A few fast spins sent fabric swirling around feet, hands flung in arcs with a careless sort of grace, and a series of quick, coruscating steps soon had them meeting in the middle again, and with the final ritual finished, Izuru picked up Hajime (who made a small shout of surprise) and held him close to kiss him again.

Hajime made a grumbling sound that was probably one of embarrassed displeasure, but he kissed back regardless, hands come to settle on Izuru’s arms and ankles hooked half-heartedly on the backs of Izuru’s thighs. Izuru huffed a laugh and put Hajime down soon after, grinning once again when Hajime’s pinched his side beneath his ribs.

This exchange went virtually unnoticed among the celebration, the drums having been joined by more instruments and more people having joined in the dancing. Many wore their best adornments, and Izuru could easily recognize some of his own work among them.

Not one for dancing, Hajime again grabbed Izuru, entangling their fingers this time, and pulled him to the sidelines. His mother soon found them, fussing over her little boy with overjoyed tears in her eyes, scolding Hajime good-naturedly whenever he was so awkward in receiving the hug she pulled him into.

Izuru smiled at the sight, finding the expression on Hajime’s face (one could dare to call it a pout) utterly endearing. He was surprised whenever Hajime’s mother pulled him into a hug as well, tight and warm.

“Let me know if he’s ever doing you wrong,” Mrs Hinata told Izuru sternly, patting him on the back and ignoring Hajime’s indignant squall, “You’re officially my boy now too, don’t you forget that.”

The black-haired man nodded, surprised to find himself with watery eyes as he returned the hug to the best of his abilities, and he looked over his bond-mother’s shoulder to see Hajime smiling at him, offense seemingly forgotten.

Whenever Izuru was finally released, and Mrs Hinata left to attend to the celebration itself, Hajime slipped back into Izuru’s arms and leaned down to rest his head against his bondmate’s shoulder.

“I’m so fucking tired,” he mumbled against Izuru’s neck, eliciting a chuckle from him. He tsked teasingly, fingers tapping gently against Hajime’s lightly freckled hips, “Using that sort of language on our bondnight… How vulgar.”

Hajime laughed, standing back up to look Izuru in the eyes before he rolled his own, “Yeah, on our  _ bondnight. _ You know vulgarity isn’t really a concern here, we all know what’s expected of the bonded on their first night.”

Izuru hummed noncommittally, as if he didn’t know, and Hajime pinched his side again, ”You’re so dumb and smug, why does everyone think you’re the respectful and responsible one?”

“Because I don’t publicly curse whenever I get anxious,” he offered, and Hajime huffed at him. “Shut up,” the brunet grumbled, and Izuru leaned forward to kiss his cheek with a mumble of “I love you” that soon had Hajime’s face turning red and the subject dropped.

“You’re so dumb and smug,” Hajime repeated, but he didn’t say anything more of the matter. Izuru smiled against his cheek, small and fond, and he pressed another kiss there before backing up slightly.

With a tug on Hajime’s golden wrist bindings, Izuru gestured towards the way he knew their house to be, “Would you like to go home, or would you like to partake in the feast first?”

Hajime thought for a moment, before nodding sagely, “Grab some and run home. You get the actual food, I’m getting those little dessert things that I like. I’ll grab some of the stuff that you like too.”

Izuru chuckled, nodded in return, and they made relatively quick work of it. The black-haired man was surprisingly stealthy for being as eye-catchingly dressed as he was, filling a wide bowl with a variety of foods easily, whereas Hajime was only about three in to filling his arms before he was stopped by some of their past classmates to congratulate him on his bonding. 

It took the brunet a minute to edge out of the conversation, and Hajime made a (somewhat) stealthy break for Izuru. The black-haired man chuckled at how harried he looked, and Hajime hissed, flustering, “Shut up, no one else is as sneaky as you are. How do you even get away with it? You’re one of the tallest ones here..”

“Practice,” Izuru replied as he began the walk back towards their home, “and a measure of skill.” Hajime rolled his eyes and bumped Izuru with one of his shoulders, but there was a little helpless smile on his lips.

They travelled in comfortable silence for most of the journey, path marked only by the full moon’s glow, until Hajime finally spoke up again, “That’s it. Can I have some of the food? I’m not waiting until we’re all the way home.”

Izuru huffed a laugh, stopping for a moment and picking up a slice of fish and offering it to Hajime. His bonded struggled for a moment to adjust the sweets in his arms to take it, but Izuru just pressed it against his lips.

Hajime gave him an indignant look, but opened his mouth and accepted it nonetheless, speaking around it for a moment, “That’s sappy.”

“You cried at our bonding,” Izuru hummed, starting down the path again, “Don’t talk with your mouth full.” The brunet flushed at the reminder and rolled his eyes, but listened regardless.

Once they arrived at their house, Izuru opened the door for Hajime and he was quick to sit on the floor beside their short table, spilling the contents of his armful onto the surface. 

Izuru laughed quietly, shutting the door behind him and setting the plate on the table much more carefully. “I will get drinks,” Izuru offered, moving to their small refrigerator.

Imports like that were uncommon on Meridian, but Izuru had done enough work with traders to get access to just about anything that he could care to ask for. They even had a generator to power it and his stronger cleaning tools, the ones that batteries just wouldn’t cut it for.

However, Izuru has modified this one so that the generator wasn’t always necessary, so it was a bit more like an icebox most of the time, the ice itself supplied by his Vivosaurs. 

He took out a container of juice before shutting the door and snagging a couple of the cups from the shelf above it. When Izuru returned to the table, Hajime had already made a significant dent in the food, chewing another piece of fish as Izuru sat down.

“Couldn’t even wait, hm?” Izuru asked as he poured their drinks, more amused than scolding, “You must’ve been very hungry.”

Hajime moved a little closer to him, their thighs pressed together as he playfully jabbed Izuru in the side, “I was! I’ve been running around and working on things all day, I didn’t have much time to eat. I almost tried licking some of that salve for the tattoos.”

Izuru laughed at that, the sound startled out of him, “I could see you doing that. It does smell rather nice, though I can’t imagine it would taste the same.”

“Yeah, probably not,” Hajime agreed, taking a sip of his juice before picking up another slice. Instead of bringing it to his own lips, he pressed it against Izuru’s, smiling cheekily.

“Payback,” he explained, and he obviously wasn’t expecting Izuru to take not only the fish, but most of his fingers into his mouth. Red eyes stared unblinking into green-gold and Hajime made a loud, disgusted noise as he drew back his fingers and wiped them on the rug.

“Gross,” the brunet grumbled, pinching Izuru’s hip as his bondmate chewed the morsel with a smug, satisfied little smile.

Izuru simply hummed, sipping at his own cup before picking up another piece and continuing to eat the remainder, while Hajime turned his attention to the desserts he had grabbed.

The spread for such a celebration was always lavish, and included the favorites of those to be bonded, so Hajime, naturally, grabbed as many of his and Izuru’s favorites as he could, but still made sure there was enough left for the people that would actually be staying.

He bit into one of the green treats, practically moaning at the flavor and startling a loud laugh from Izuru. “Kusa?” Izuru asked, but the happy look on Hajime’s face was enough of an answer in itself.

“Usually they can only get made in the spring, since that’s when the herbs used in it are available, but since we had a few months of notice before we really started on the ceremony, they managed to trade for some,” Hajime explained between bites, and Izuru huffed another laugh.

(Izuru didn’t tell him that he was the one to find the connections necessary. He could use that to surprise him with more later on.)

Izuru picked up a dessert of his own, a little fruit-filled pastry. The outside was pleasantly flaky and sprinkled with sugar, and the inside held what Izuru could determine to be a mixture of different sorts of berries.

Not one to eat much, Izuru was happy with only that, and contented himself with watching Hajime.

The brunet was clearly facing a crisis, having eaten about half of the little green desserts he had brought with him, staring down at the remainder and glancing between them and the fridge.

His bondmate shook his head with a chuckle and reached out to gather them, “Save them for later. You’ll be grateful.” 

Hajime reluctantly nodded, and so Izuru busied himself with standing up and putting the sweets away, and Hajime was soon next to him, placing the plate and cups on the counter space beside the basin and cleaning them with a wet cloth.

Izuru was finished before, and so he shut the door and moved to wrap his arms around Hajime’s waist from behind, leaning down to nuzzle his face against the brunet’s neck.

“I love you,” he mumbled, pressing a lazy kiss there, and Hajime was surely grinning when he replied, “I love you too.”

The black-haired man was very reluctant to pry himself from Hajime’s back once he was finished washing the dishes, but with some gentle coaxing he allowed Hajime to leave his arms.

“Come on,” the brunet murmured, a tanned hand settled on Izuru’s jaw as he placed a kiss on his lips, “Bedroom. While you look  _ very _ pretty in your ceremonial outfit, I’m kind of ready to be out of them.”

Izuru huffed with amusement, smiling with red eyes gleaming, “I would think you knew what you were implying, but I know that you actually just want to get out of yours, so it’s not as impressive.”

Hajime shushed him, though he looked to be holding back his own laughter, and tugged Izuru towards their bedroom, “Shut up, I can be smooth.”

“You’re typically about as smooth as an ankylosaur’s hide when you are making an effort,” Izuru pointed out with a growing grin. His bondmate didn’t dignify that with a response, and so Izuru merely chuckled while Hajime closed the bedroom door behind them.

The brunet approached Izuru then, wrapping his arms around his bondmate while Izuru did the same, and the black-haired man kissed Hajime’s lips yet again, murmuring against them after a few moments of mouths gently moving, “I love you.”

Hajime pulled back just barely and grinned, bright even in the near darkness of their room, “I love you too. Now strip.”

Izuru started laughing immediately despite Hajime’s protests that it “wasn’t funny”.

Izuru knew with certainty that being bonded to Hajime was the best decision he had ever, and would ever, make.


	2. The Bondnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horny but also soft but also horny

Meridian’s unique bonding ceremony is a vow, a declaration that the bonded will never part, no matter what may come. It is not a decision to be made lightly, nor is it one exclusive to only two people or to only those romantically involved. 

The words may change a little, but the meaning does not.

Some of the customs, however, do greatly vary depending on the nature of the bonded’s relationship. Such as the unspoken knowledge that those bonded together with romance also between them would consummate their tying.

So, of course, Izuru and Hajime’s bedroom was anything but quiet.

Hajime had already managed to wriggle out of his clothing, white fabric folded neatly and set atop their shared dresser. He’d usually just toss his clothes haphazardly into the woven hamper that rested near their door, but these clothes are important.

In the meantime, Izuru was still a little giggly, which was rare for him but certainly a welcome occurrence, and so his grin only widened when Hajime pressed a kiss to his cheek and slid his hands beneath Izuru’s black robes to squeeze his ass.

Their lips locked again as Hajime tugged it down Izuru’s hips, the clothing falling to the floor once the waistband made it past the swell of his thighs, and Hajime broke the kiss to pick it up, brushing another kiss against Izuru’s skin as he kneeled. That sent a shudder through the taller man; his thighs were sensitive, especially his inner thighs, and they both knew that. Hajime also looked very good on his knees.

Once the brunet was finished unclothing his new bondmate, their carcanets were rested atop each of their robes respectively, filed fangs and smooth beads glinting in the flickering candlelight. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Hajime breathed when he was back with his hands rested on Izuru’s hips, kissing at his lips and slowly backing him towards the bed.

Izuru chuckled at him, unable to help the grin that he wore even now, sliding his hands down from the brunet’s shoulders to his chest, his large, elegant hands squeezing lightly at Hajime’s sensitive flesh. While Hajime was distracted, shuddering from the initial sensation of Izuru’s thumbs gently circling and brushing and pressing against his nipples, Izuru stepped around and pushed his bondmate down onto the bed. 

Hajime blinked up at him, eyes wide, surprised by the sudden turn in events, but he didn’t protest when Izuru caught him in a passionate kiss.

Izuru leant over Hajime on the bed, fingers curled into the pillow like claws caging the brunet’s head as their tongues tangled messily. Saliva slipped from their eager mouths, but neither paid it any mind.

“Izuru,” Hajime panted against his lips, “Fuck, come on, touch me more..” He couldn’t seem to form his thoughts beyond that, and the black-haired man chuckled breathily at him.

To be fair, Izuru wasn’t much better. 

This wasn’t the first time they had engaged in passionate actions like this, very far from it.

They could both fondly recall heated moments stolen in the living room just outside the bedroom door, or in the bathroom nearby, as well as one especially memorable time in the jungle behind their home.

Even then, the thrill of touching one another had not diminished in the slightest.

Hajime hooked his legs up against Izuru’s sides, rolling him over with ease and taking his turn in pinning him down. Hajime had always been the more active of the two, and so while Izuru was by no means weak, the brunet had the upper hand.

Biting down on his bondmate’s neck, Hajime sucked marks into Izuru’s skin, paler than his own and spotted very sparsely with freckles that Hajime couldn’t help but kiss. With the crescent moon now emblazoned in bold black on Izuru’s right shoulder, he couldn’t help but compare them to stars.

“Hajime,” Izuru purred, back arching off the bed beneath his bondmate and pressing their bodies closer together. It was no secret that he liked to be bitten; unless told not to, Izuru would happily go about his day with blatant bruises on his body from Hajime’s lips and teeth.

By then the brunet had started nipping and sucking and licking at Izuru’s chest, sending shivers through his bondmate’s body. 

While his mouth was busy on one nipple, Hajime scraped his nails over the other before pinching, pulling out a pleasured sigh from the man beneath him.

Hajime lifted his mouth with a pop and grinned slyly up at his bondmate, whose eyes fluttered lashes hazily at him, his breathing open-mouthed but not yet labored.

And so Hajime slid a hand from his chest, skimming along his stomach before finally wrapping his warm, tan, calloused hand around Izuru’s erection and stroking.

He had to be light and careful, since they hadn’t yet broken out the coconut oil, but Izuru didn’t seem to mind in the least, letting out a shuddery little moan that made Hajime’s mouth water and dick twitch.

“Ready for the oil, moonlight?” Hajime asked with a wide grin, almost cocky, as he used his new favorite pet name on his new (and obviously favorite) bondmate.

Izuru instead surprised him by flipping them back over, body pressed down against Hajime’s and hips rocking their erections together, tearing a startled moan from the brunet’s throat.

His face was flushed red, freckles standing out beautifully in a way that made Izuru want to kiss them. He indulged for a moment in that, counting one, two, five, ten kisses smattered across his cheeks before he murmured into Hajime’s ear.

“Tonight is my turn, sunshine. Let me appreciate you.”

Hajime couldn’t say no to that, golden green eyes looking up at Izuru, wide and bright with surprise and then darkened with lustful eagerness.

He was startled when Izuru pushed him further against the pillows and moved himself down, anchoring Hajime’s thighs over his shoulders. The brunet expected a blowjob then, as he had received before, but was startled when Izuru’s lips instead pressed against the pink pucker of his ass, his tongue pushing itself in and curling.

It was hot and wet, and Hajime keened before he could stop himself, rim twitching around Izuru’s tongue, even as a protest caught in his throat.

Surely that was dirty and tasted horrible, even though Hajime had washed so thoroughly before the ceremony.

Izuru didn’t stop though, licking him open almost greedily, palms spreading the brunet’s cheeks (which adorably had a few freckles here and there) and nose pressed against his perineum. 

Hajime jerked a little when Izuru finally pulled away, eyes fluttering open briefly to see what he was doing now, but he didn’t see much before they fell shut again at two of Izuru’s fingers entering him.

Izuru’s bondmate was hot and tight, pulsing and almost sucking his fingers in further while the sweet, familiar scent of warm coconut oil permeated the room.

The black-haired man happily indulged, crooking them almost expertly to seek out the spot that he knew would make Hajime feel amazing, and he wasn’t disappointed when he found it.

“Ah- fuck, Izuru,” Hajime moaned, hips twitching and body shuddering, a fresh droplet of precum rolling down his shaft, “Izuru.. Mm, just like that, yeah..”

The man atop him obeyed, slowly pressing and rubbing his bondmate’s prostate, reveling in the way Hajime writhed and moaned, and after a bit more stretching he was eventually able to fit a third finger in, and then a fourth. 

Izuru briefly wondered if he could fit five or perhaps his whole hand, but that seemed excessive, and so he refrained.

“Do you feel ready?” He asked instead, voice low and laden with heat. Keeping himself under control with Hajime underneath him like this was quite a struggle, but one he was more than willing to endure.

Hajime reached down after a moment to set his hand on Izuru’s cheek, thumb brushing the arch of the bone there. “Yeah,” he insisted breathlessly, “Yeah. Come on, fuck me.”

Izuru needed no further encouragement, taking in a breath and exhaling a low groan as he stroked himself, slathering his cock with the excess oil.

He was sure to be thorough, but Izuru was also sure to be quick. Hajime looked so inviting beneath him, flushed and sweating and beautiful, his eyes begging and his pink, glistening rim twitching.

Leaning back over his lover, his bondmate, his sun, Izuru lined himself up with Hajime’s entrance with a careful hand and slowly sunk into that velvety heat. He could feel Hajime shuddering and tightening around him, nearly sucking him in further, wet and warm and  _ wonderful. _

The black-haired man let a low moan slip from his lips, and Hajime laughed breathily in response, pressing his hips further against Izuru’s and snaking arms around his back to pull them flush together.

“You’re always so fucking cute,” Hajime mumbled, peppering kisses against Izuru’s cheeks and lips, catching the latter enticingly between his teeth every now and then, “And big too, fuck, you feel so good… Izuru, come on… Fuck me for the first time as your bonded.”

That received a sudden, sharp thrust from Izuru, who had also lowered his head to bite at Hajime’s neck at the same time. The brunet let out a startled moan, hazy eyes fluttering shut as Izuru kept that pace, deep and hard, and his body jolted once he found that perfect angle that nailed Hajime’s already-abused prostate.

Izuru was panting against his neck then, open-mouthed between bites and kisses, lost in the sensation of Hajime around him and beneath him. The little sounds his bondmate made were also adorable, hitches in his breath and rumbling groans, interspersed with the occasional hissed expletive.

They sounded even better with the addition of the obscene sounds of their coupling, the slap of skin on skin and the creaking of the bedframe, with the steady melody of the night’s rolling ocean waves outside as the rhythm.

“Beautiful,” Izuru murmured against his skin, receiving a moan from Hajime at the praise, “You’re gorgeous, Hajime, you take me so well.”

“Faster,” Hajime hissed at him, bucking his hips back onto Izuru’s cock and startling a moan from the taller man, “I know you want this to be s-slow and romantic, but, fuck, come on, I need more, make me come on your cock, moonlight.”

That certainly spurred Izuru on, the jolt of arousal those libidinous words gave him tugging his hips into a sharp thrust, pulling a groan from the brunet underneath him. Hajime’s hands came up to dig nails into Izuru’s pale back as the speed picked up, red marks left in the wake of his nails as he moaned with abandon as Izuru pistoned in and out, fast and hard, nailing his prostate dead-on so that he was nearly sobbing.

“Like that,” he encouraged breathlessly, his voice rough and low, “Fuck, Izuru, just like that, come on, come on, yeah, fuck…”

Izuru himself was nearing that edge as Hajime quickly began tightening more and more around him, his insides pulsing and tightening just as his balls were as his orgasm swiftly approached. That only increased that black-hair man’s efforts, teeth latching onto Hajime’s already bruise-covered neck, and that was that final straw for Hajime that had him coming over his stomach with a broken sob of Izuru’s name.

He was always beautiful like that, golden-green eyes rolled back beneath fluttering, dark lashes, Hajime’s mouth open as he panted to regain his breath, chest heaving and thighs twitching too as he came down from it. Izuru had to pull his mouth from Hajime’s skin to bear witness to it.

“Beautiful,” Izuru murmured once more, before leaning down to capture Hajime’s lips in a searing kiss, tongues tangling as his hips began to roll again. Hajime may have been finished, but his bonded wasn’t, and some selfish, animal part of Izuru wanted to see Hajime completely and wholly claimed.

Hajime broke the kiss with a broken groan, spent cock twitching against his stomach, sensitive, as Izuru hit his prostate once again. “Are you alright?” The black-haired man muttered, slowing his pace for a moment to check. 

“I’m fine, keep going,” Hajime urged, face flushed from exertion and heat, legs tightening around Izuru, “Fill me up, Izuru, come on..” 

Something in Izuru snapped then, and he moved with a renewed vigor, lips and teeth again nipping and sucking marks into freckled skin. By the time Izuru would be through with him, there would be no debate as to who he belonged to.

“Fuck, that’s it, good boy, you might get me hard again,” Hajime rambled into his ear, nails digging into his shoulders, and the pet name dragged a guttural moan from Izuru, hitting the praise kink that he often forgot he had. He was closer now, hips stuttering in their rhythm as the pleasant heat coiling in Izuru’s stomach buzzed, fit to burst. 

A few more thrusts was all it took until the black-haired man buried himself as deep into his bondmate as he could, spilling into that wet heat with a loud moan, almost a sob, as Hajime murmured praises to him, palms stroking the planes of his back and fingers carding through his long hair.

The brunet didn’t get hard again, though his softened cock did twitch as hot cum filled him in pulses, his legs wrapped around Izuru’s waist to keep him there. In the afterglow, it was perfect like that, simply connected and warm. Izuru lowered himself against Hajime then, cuddling up to him in the aftermath of his orgasm, but not pulling out, as Hajime was clearly requesting.

“Hey, beautiful,” Hajime chuckled breathlessly, fingers tracing nonsense patterns on Izuru’s back, “Worn out now, huh?” Izuru grumbled in return, nuzzling into the crook of the brunet’s neck, inhaling the scent there of sweat and citrus and cinnamon.

“We should get cleaned up soon, you know. Otherwise we’ll wake up stuck together, and I’ll probably leak your cum all over the sheets in the night too,” Hajime hummed, much less worn out than Izuru. That wasn’t surprising, since he was the one that bottomed this time, but his ridiculous stamina also certainly had a hand in it. 

Izuru simply huffed at him, silently damning him and his pretty voice and sound logic, because he didn’t want to move at all. He was comfortable and tired, and languid warmth had already settled into his body and fogged his normally sharp mind.

Hajime sighed at him fondly, with a smile Izuru couldn’t see, but could certainly hear, and simply wrapped his arms around his bondmate and turned his head a little awkwardly to kiss Izuru’s shoulder. “Fine, go ahead and go to sleep, moonlight. I’ll clean us up afterwards. I love you, stupid.”

The black-haired man huffed a laugh, a quick exhale through his nose against Hajime’s skin, and it took him a moment to gather his thoughts to speak, but speak he did. “I love you too. I’m not stupid.”

“Sure,” Hajime replied with a little chuckle of his own, before they settled into a comfortable silence, filled by soft breaths and distant waves rolling ashore.

  
  



End file.
